A user (e.g., a music fan, a movie patron, a computer gaming patron, an e-book reader) may purchase a media content (e.g., musical, theatrical, artistic, cultural, hobby, etc.) through a service (e.g., Apple® iTunes, Napster®, Rhapsody®, etc.). The user may download the media content to a client device (e.g., a home computer, a work computer, a laptop, a portable media player, etc.) after purchase from the service. The user may have multiple client devices from which the user may wish to access (e.g., listen to) the media content.
Sometimes, the user may wish to access the media content from client devices of others (e.g., friends, strangers, from a web café, etc.). The user may copy the media content after downloading it to the client device. However, this may violate a copyright protection (e.g., duplication license, distribution license, reproduction limitation) of an owner of the media content. Furthermore, the media content may fail to operate from client devices not authorized by the owner of the media content. As a result, the user may not have universal access to the media content from any client device.